Alone
by whitetiger-isabella
Summary: “I can’t believe she want on a date with that mange wolf. What does she see in him?” ask a very frustrated hanyou.“What do you care? You ignored her too.” said a bore voice, it came from a man with long silver hair and two purple marks on each cheek, with
1. One day

Hello, I'm trying a new story. I'm just writing for the fun of it. If you like it please review. hey even if you don't like it, please review.

**Disclaim: I don't own Inuyasha and friends**

* * *

Kagome sat up in her room a lone. Crying to herself, wondering why no one like her. She doesn't understand why she doesn't have any friends. All people do is talk about her and make fun of her. She wonders what she did to make them dislike her. Tonight, like most night, she cried herself to sleep. When her will a wake in the morning, she will go through another day of being a lone.

She dreamed that she want to school and have a lot of people could up to her and talk about what they did over the weekend. There was one girl that caught her attention. She had long black hair in a high ponytail and bangs cut straight across above her brow and she had glowing brown eyes. Kagome never saw her before, but there she was talking to her about math class.

Kagome a wake from the dream because of her alarm clock went off. Kagome got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done she wrap a towel around her and went into bedroom to get some cloth from her closet. She pick out black baggy pants and a black baggy with a smiley face with X's as eyes. Kagome walk back to her bathroom to put on her make up. She put on black eyeliner, black eyeshadow, and black lip stick. After she was done, she brush out her hair, put some of her hair in from of her face (A/N- she doesn't have bangs.) and went down stair to get some breakfast.

She got a piece of toast and leave for school, saying goodbye to her mom. Kagome got to school on time and walk to her class. She could hear people whispering about her. The one girl, that look almost like her but was popular, Kikyo, was saying some mean stuff about her and help to spread rumors about her. She just continue to walk, when she saw a boy with silver hair and amber eyes. She know who the eyes belong to, he was Inuyasha. He had a car, is captain of the football team, and an A student. She has a crash on him since she started school, but she never had the nerve to talk to him.

She walk by him and accidently trip over Kikyo's foot. Kagome trip and her books fell from her hands. Inuyasha quickly caught Kagome before she hit the floor face first. Kagome quickly got out of Inuyasha's arms and quietly thanks Inuyasha. She bent down to get her book and Inuyasha put up a few. They stand up and face each other.

"Here you go. Are you are right?" Inuyasha ask.

"Yes, thank you for helping me." Kagome said.

"Kikyo just mean." Inuyasha said.

"..." Kagome didn't know what to say.

"Would you like me to walk you to your next class?" Inuyasha ask.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Kagome said.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you... um..." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome."

"Kagome. Well see you, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, see you." through Kagome knows she will never talk to him again.

* * *

At lunch

Kagome was sitting alone again eating her food, when a girl came over. The girl look like the girl from her dream. Kagome was wondering why she sitting down at the same table as her. No one ever sat at the table with her.

"Hi, I'm Sango." the girl said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome ask confused.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave if you want me to." Sango said starting to get up.

"No, it's not that. It's just no one ever talks to me." Kagome said.

"Well, truth be told. I came over here for two reasons. The first is because you are sitting alone. And two because you see that boy over there, he can't stop touching my ass." Sango said picking to a boy with short black hair tied in a pony tail.

Kagome started to eat her lunch again. They sat for a while in silence. After she was done eating she throw her trash away and sat back down. She took out her notebook and Math book (A/N- I love math. I know I'm crazy.) and she start her homework.

"What are you doing?" Sango ask.

"Math." Kagome said simply.

"When do you have math?" Sango ask.

"Next." Kagome said work on the last problem.

"What room?" Sango ask.

"320, why?" Kagome ask.

"Because I'm in that class next period." Sango said.

Kagome didn't know what to so next. She never lasted this long in a conversion before. Maybe Sango would like to be friends. But how would she never, she could just ask. Or could she.

"Sango, do you want to be friends?" Kagome ask slyly.

"Sure." Sango said with a big smile.

"Alright." Kagome said happily.

"But what's your name. You never did tell me." Sango said.

"Oh, sorry. It's Kagome."

"Well, do you want to walk to class together?" Sango ask.

"Sure." Kagome said.

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Sango ask.

"Yes, I have a little brother name Souta. And you?" Kagome ask.

"I have a little brother too, his name is Kohaku." Sango said.

"Do you have any animals?" Kagome ask.

"Yes, I have a fire cat name Kilala. You?" Sango ask.

"You have a fire cat. Boy all I have is fat cat called Boiyu (A/N- I think I spell his name right. It doesn't matter though, because most likely, no one is going to read this.)." Kagome said.

Sango giggle and they walk into class. They took there seats and waited for the teacher to begain.

* * *

Well, I hope you like it. Sorry it's not longer, but it's late and I have to get up early. So please review.

Isabella the white tiger


	2. New kid

A/N- Hello, it me again. Now if there is anything you don't like in this chapter, please feel free to tell me and I'll change it or explain why I put it there.

To the sign reviews:

**_QueenofAngstyFics_**- thanks and congratulations on being my first reviewer. I'm glad you like my story.

**_Silver Cat 14_**- thanks

To anonymous reviewer:

**_Sarah_**- thanks. Hopefully I won't disappoint you.

**_Priestessmykala_**- thanks for the spelling Bouyo. I was just so tired when I wrote it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and friends.

_**

* * *

**__**(recap)**_

_Sango giggle and they walk into class. They took there seats and waited for the teacher to begin._

_**

* * *

**__**(now)**_

When the teacher stand up to address the class, he ask for everyone to calm down.

"Class, I would like you all to meet our new student, Koga." said the teacher.

"Hello." Koga said shyly.

"HELLO." the class said back.

"Koga, would you please tell us a little about yourself." said the teacher.

"Yeah. I'm Koga and I just moved here from Japan." Koga said and then smile when he saw Kagome.

"Koga, would you take a seat next to Kagome. Kagome please raise your hand." the teacher said.

Kagome raise her hand and Koga walk over towards her and took the seat next to her. The teacher went on with the lesson. While the teacher was writing on the chalkboard, Koga pass Kagome a note.

_Hey, would you like to go at to eat tonight_

_Koga_

Kagome took the note and look at it. Sango saw the note and put a confuse face on. Kagome past the note to Sango, with a note attach. The note was asking Sango what she should do. Sango wrote:

_hey, take a chance. If not I will._

_Sango_

Kagome almost laugh a loud at what Sango wrote. But she took another piece of paper and wrote:

_Sure._

_Kagome _

Kagome pass Koga the note and she watch him read over the one word. Then he quickly wrote something down and handed her the note.

_Can you meet me at the park at seven tonight._

Kagome read it and wrote underneath:

_I'll be there._

Koga was happy for the rest of the day and Kagome talk to Sango about. Kagome was so excited that she was going on a date with a hot boy. No boy has ever ask her out. Kagome ask Sango to help her get ready after school.

* * *

After school at Kagome's house 

"So, what do you think I should wear?" Kagome ask Sango as they enter her room.

"I don't know. Let me look at your cloth." Sango say walking over to Kagome's closet.

"So, see anything in there that will be good for tonight?" Kagome ask worrying that she didn't have anything to wear.

"Not yet, but can I borrow this shirt?" Sango ask holding up a black shirt that says 'Please don't annoy me' on the front and on the back says 'I'm running out of places to hide the bodies'.

"Sure. Now can you help me?" Kagome ask.

"Yes. I just found the perfect outfit." Sango said.

Sango pull out a red short sleeve dress, which comes up to Kagome's knee. Sango also pulled out a black short shirt that tie in the front. Kagome pull out two pairs of high heels, one black and one red.

"So, which one?" Kagome ask Sango.

"The black ones." Sango said.

Kagome put on the high heels and stood in front of Sango.

"So, how do I look?" Kagome ask.

"Your not done yet. I still have to do your make up and fix your hair." Sango said happily.

Kagome just look at Sango. She was shock that Sango didn't mention that part to her.

* * *

At seven in the park 

Kagome wait on the bench, by the swings. She thinks she see a flash of silver, but then thought it was just her imagination. Koga came shortly afterwards, he sat down next to Kagome. He stared at her for a few minutes, and then stood up again.

"Kagome, you look really beautiful to night." he said with a smile.

"Thank you." she said and she hope that he didn't see her cheeks turn red.

"Are you really to go?" he ask knowing the red in her cheeks.

"Where are we going?" she ask looking into his brown eyes.

"To a diner down the street." he said.

He put out his hand to help her up. They started to walk towards the diner, when Koga slip his hand in her. It felt weird holding someone's hand. She couldn't believe, first she gets a friend, and then she has a date with a guy. How could her day get any better?

* * *

Somewhere else 

I was walking through the park, like I do every night, when my eyes fell on a beautiful girl. When she turn to sit, I know it was Kagome, the girl everyone talks about, but why they do I'll never know. She looks like an angel sitting there. I was about to approach her, but then Koga came. Yes, I know Koga we go way back. But why is he doing with Kagome. I have to watch them. I don't trust Koga and I never will.

I saw then leave, I'll trail behind a little. Wait is he holding her hand. _How dare he, she's mine. Wait a second, when has she become mine. I felt this way for a while, why can I just tell her? Why am I scared? I should just tell her. No, I cant, she's going out with Koga. I don't know._

* * *

Back with Kagome 

The date was fun, but now we're coming to her house. _Does he expect me to kiss him? I hope not I don't kiss. What happens if I'm a bad kisser?_ Kagome wonder to herself. She started to panic a little.

"Goodnight Kagome." he said as he walk her to the door.

"Goodnight Koga." she said getting her keys out to open the door.

Koga turn and left. Kagome walk in to her house and sat down on the couch. She got Sango's number out and call her.

"_Hello."_ a voice said

"Hello, is Sango there?" Kagome ask.

"_Yes, please hold on." _said a boy's voice.

"Ok." Kagome said.

"_Hello."_ A girl said a few minutes later.

"Hi, Sango?" Kagome questioned.

"_Yes. Kagome, how did the date go?" _

"It was fun."

"_What happen?"_

"First we went to dinner and then to the park to look at the stars."

"_Aw, that sounds like fun."_

"It was."

"_Are you going back out with him?"_

Yeah, that's if he ask."

"_Well, I got to go. Talk to you later."_

"See ya."

Kagome hung up the phone and went upstairs. When she got to her room she shut her door and change into her PJs. She has been getting this weird feeling, like someone is watching her. She had it all night. _I wonder why I have this feeling. Maybe it's nothing. I should go to bed, I'm so tire._

* * *

Well tell me what you think. For the part where is says _somewhere else_ that is a part that a mystery person point of view. I hope you all like it. There will be more happening to kagome with Koga, but don;t worry, this is a Inu/kag fac. Please R&R. 

Isabella the white tiger


	3. WHAT?

A/N- I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm just having trouble with my dad. He's complaining that I'm doing to much in school. Anyways here's another chapter to these who are reading this. please review ever if you say hi, just review.

I would like to give thanks to _QueenofAngstyFics_or the review.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inuyasha or the gang, but I would like to have Kirara, but that only in my dreams. And here's chapter 3.

* * *

Some where in the park

"I can't believe she want on a date with that mange wolf. What does she see in him?" ask a very frustrated hanyou.

"What do you care? You ignored her too." said a bore voice, it came from a man with long silver hair and two purple marks on each cheek, with a crescent moon on his forehead.

"It's none of your business why I care, Sesshomaru." The hanyou said annoy by his brother getting into his business.

"Inuyasha, you just realize you like, or maybe love, her because of the fact that she is now taken. That you can not have her." Sesshomaru said with a grin because he knows he's right.

"Shut up." is all Inuyasha said before he the room.

Inuyasha headed upstairs, he walk into his room and fall on his bed. He took a quick look around his messy room before falling asleep.

* * *

The next day

Kagome wake around twelve o'clock because today was Saturday, so she decided to sleep in. When she woke, she went in to the bath. She took off her cloth and started a warm shower. She got in the shower and thought about what has happen in her life so far. It put a smile on her face, when she thought about it. She got a friend and a boyfriend now. What more could she ask for. She turn off the shower and dry herself off. She rap a towel around her and she walk into her room. She got her under and bra and put them on. Then she went to find a top and pant. She chose a black baggy pant and a black shirt that says 'Led me not to temptation. I can find it myself'. She then grab her book from her desk and walk out of her room to go downstairs.

On her way downstairs she saw Souta in his room playing a video game, but she didn't see which one. So, she just went downstairs. She went into the kitchen and made herself some eggs. There was a note on the refrigerator saying that her mom went to work and that she would be home around ten at night. Kagome went to the couch and turn the TV on. She found her favorite anime Pretear, she only watch it about a hundred times (A/N- it's my favorite series. I can't watch that over and over again. To bad they don't make another one.), when the phone rang. Kagome got up and went to answer the phone.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello is Kagome there?" a male voice ask.

"This is her." She said wondering who called her, no one ever calls her.

"Hey, it's Koga. I was wondering if you could meet me at the park tonight for a date." he ask with confides that she would say yes.

"Alright. What time?" she ask a little nerve.

"At nine." he said and she could picture a smile on his face.

"Alright, see you then."

"See ya." Koga said and hung up the phone leaving a very happy Kagome on the other line.

With Koga

After Koga hang up, a baboon appear in front of him.

"Did you do it?" the baboon ask.

"Yes Naraku. It's done." Koga said.

"Finish the girl tonight." Naraku ordered.

"Yes." Koga said.

"And Koga… remember that I don't except failure." Naraku said dangerously.

Koga swallow very hard at what Naraku say, for he know Naraku wasn't kidding.

* * *

That night at eight

Kagome's meeting Koga at the park, she's wearing a pale blue dress that comes to her knees. She sits down in the bench to wait for Koga, she had come early because she just want led to star at the clouds. She's sitting in the woodiest (A/N- woodiest means that it was a very woody area with a lot of trees.) area. She loves to look at the clouds and try to see what picture they form. She was looking at the clouds when she thought she saw a bit of silver out of the corner of her eye. She look to where she saw it, but there was nothing there. But she did see a hole in a tree and when she look closer, she saw a barn owl sleeping. She then started to let her mind drift.

The hour just seem to fly by. Kagome was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her should. The hand belong to Koga. Koga just star at her because she look like an angel lying in the grass. She got up and look at him, she almost laugh because of the face he was making.

"Hi. Koga. So, where are we going?" Kagome ask smiling.

"I thought we will go to a little place that I know." Koga said coming back to realty.

"Led the way." Kagome said grabbing Koga's arm.

Koga ked her to an abounded warehouse. Kagome look at him confusing and he just smile and nod he's head for her to go in. She was scare and she was wondering why he brought her here. He then led her upstairs to a bedroom, where he shut the door and lock it. Kagome look around the room, there was a bed in the corner and a small window on the opposite wall. There was no way to escape, Kagome starting to panic, she doesn't know what to do. Koga walks over to Kagome and she slowly backs away.

"What are you doing?" Kagome ask confuse why he was doing this.

"I have orders to get rid of you. But I want to have so fun first." Koga said with a mischief smile.

Her back hit the wall and he was still coming towards her. She tries to punch him, but he cough her punch and grab both her hands together. He then push his lips on her so hard that when he broke apart she could taste blood.

"Sweet. I think I'll have some more." Koga said tasting her blood.

"Stop, please!" Kagome beg.

"I don't want to." Koga said.

He took her over to the bed and push her down. He then got on top of her, she's still begging and crying for him to stop. He just kept going, he like it. He then went to remove her shirt, when the door burst open. The attention was drawn to the now open door. In the doorway stood a very anger silver hair hanyou. Koga quickly got up to face the intruder and Kagome quickly fix her shirt.

"What do you want dog breath?" Koga ask piss off that he was interrupted.

"I want you to stay the hell away from Kagome." Inuyasha said his eyes turning red.

Kagome saw her chance to run when they started fighting. She ran until she came to Sango's house. Kagome knock on the door loudly. A little boy around Souta's age answer the door. He quickly move aside to let her enter.

"Is Sango here?" she ask with tears treating to come.

"I'll get her. Please have a seat." Kohaku said nicely.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Kohaku disappear around the corn. He came back a few seconds later with Sango on his tail. Sango look at her worrily. She motion for Kagome to follow her. Kagome follow her around the corn and up the stairs into a dark blue room. Kagome stop at the doorway. Did she dare enter? She didn't know, she just wish she could just forget everything that had happen. Sango took a seat on her chair by her desk. Kagome slowly came into the room and sat down on Sango's bed.

"Kags, what happen?" Sango ask worried about what has happen to her friend.

"It was Koga." Kagome said trying to hold back the tears.

"What happen?" Sango ask.

"He… he tried…tried to rape me." She had a hard time saying that.

"He WHAT!" Sango yell, she just couldn't believe the nerve of that guy.

"He tried to rape me." Kagome said letting a single tear fall down her face.

"What do you mean by 'try'?" Sango ask confuse about that part.

"He was about to when Inuyasha came in and stop him. They were fighting so I left as fast as I could." Kagome said the tears just freely coming down now.

"He did. That means I was right. Kohaku!" Sango yell to her brother.

"Yes." He answer from the doorway, he was trying not to make Kagome nerves.

"Could you call Miroku and tell him to get Inuyasha and to come over here ASAP?" Sango ask her brother.

"Yeah. Kagome do you want anything to drink?" he ask her sweetly.

"No thanks." Kagome said and he turn and left.

"It's alright if Inuyasha comes over?" Sango ask her.

"Yes, as long as you're in the room." Kagome said she will now always be afraid to be in a room by herself with another guy.

* * *

So, how did you like the story. Please tell me in a review. And if anyone whats to give me ideas on where this story should go. I will put them in so where because I really don't know how long this story going to be and where the story is gioing. The ideas will be gladly expected. Thanks again _QueenofAngstyFics_ for the review.

Isabella the White Tiger


	4. Why?

Well it looks like I got one review, man is that depressing. But all the same thank you to _Kagome M. K _if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have any reviews for chapter three…. Sorry, I got lost in thought. Well here is another chapter. Even if the people don't like it. I love writing.

_Warning_ This chapter contains cutting.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Inuyasha and friends, but I heard that you could go on eBay and buy them for a couple million.

* * *

Inuyasha come over in an hour. He hurry to Kagome's side, but she was so scared that he stay a little away, so he took a chair and sat in front of her, while Sango sat in a chair by her desk. He didn't know what he should do about Kagome. She was so scared and hasn't stop crying. He kept thinking at if he wasn't following her, that Koga could have done some real damage to her. That is why after Kagome left Inuyasha beat the living hell out of Koga and Inuyasha warn him not to come near her again or he would wish that he was dead. 

Inuyasha look to Sango for help, but she was as clueless as he was. He motion Sango to sit down on the other side of Kagome. Sango got up off the chair at her desk and walk to sit on the right side of Kagome. Inuyasha slowly got up and walk over to Kagome, this was he wasn't moving to fast to scare her anymore than she already is. He sat down next to her, but she quickly got up and headed for the door.

"Kagome, wait. I wouldn't hurt you." he said sadly that she was scared of him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Kagome said not looking into his eyes.

"But you need to talk." Sango said she worried that if Kagome didn't get out what happen, than she wouldn't be able to move on.

"I'm fine. I have to get home. It's getting late and my mom will be worried about me." She said wanting any excuse to get out of there.

Before any one could stop her, Kagome open the door and left. She quickly walk out of the house, but she had to stop to say a quick thanks to Kohaku before she left. She ran home after she left Sango's. She ran right to the shrine and kneeled down to pray. She thanked the gods that she was safe once again, that they didn't get too far. She pray that it'll stop, but to no lucky. She remembers the dream she had about eight years ago. The dream was of a beautiful woman in a white dress with silver leaves on it, she had beautiful silver wings. She said that she was sent from the gods to answer Kagome pray. She had said that all the guys that Kagome dated would try to hurt her in one way or another, but that she shouldn't get discourage. Because one day a guy will come along and save her from everything, but when she ask when it would happen. The angel only said that Kagome has to have faith and that in the end everything will turn out right.

But how could she have faith if it keeps happening to her. Kagome got home and ran upstairs to her bath room. She shut and lock the door. Tears were falling freely from her eyes_. I don't understand why this keeps happening to me. I want everyone to stop hurting me. What did I do to desire this? _Tears falling fast down her face. She couldn't tale the pain anymore. She had heard from a friend that cutting your self helps. So, she walk over to her medicate cabinet and open the door. Inside she found just what she was looking for. I long sharp knife, she kept it there in case someone tried to break in. She grab the knife and slowly cut herself right at the elbow, but she didn't do it deep. It felt good to her. She made another cut, just under that one, when a knock came to the door.

"Kagome, are you in there?" said sweet voice.

"Yes, mom. I'll be out in a moment." Kagome said panicking a little.

"Well, there's a boy down stairs for you." Her mom said (A/N- I don't know her mother's name).

"K, I'll be down in a minute." Kagome said putting cold water on her arm.

The bleeding stop and she got out some slave on it. She walk into her room and got a jacket out of her closet. She put it on as she walk down the stairs. She made sure that no one could see the marks. When she came to the bottom of the stairs she was surprise to see…

* * *

Sango POV 

_I hope she's alright. I can't believe she just left like that. Was she that scared? I hope she's alright. She didn't stop crying when she left. Hopefully Inuyasha isn't being a baka. He should be at Kagome's now helping get through this. Wait a second…where's Miroku? He was here when Inuyasha got here. Where did he go off to?_ Sango thought just wouldn't stop running through her head. She went over to her bed and try to fall asleep. But even in her dreams she found no peace. The questions she had just kept popping up. After a while she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to leave you at a chiff hang. Because no one knows who's with Kagome, not even me. It could be Inuyasha, Koga, yes the wolf can be that stupid, Miroku, or last but not least someone who isn't playing a big role. You 'll just have to wait and see. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.

Isabella the White tiger


	5. Brother?

Alright, here is the next chapter. NHpoe you enjoy. I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

When she came down, she was surprise to see Miroku standing in her living room with a worried look. She rush over to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. When they pulled apart they went up stair to talk. Once Kagome close the door to her room, she leaned against it and started to cry. Miroku rush over and pulled her into another hug while she cried into his chest.

When she finally calmed down, they sat down on her bed. She still had tears in her eyes as they seem to look dull in the light. She looked a mess and he notice that there was something red on her sleeve. He took her arm in his hands and move the sleeve up. She looked down as he stared in shock at what he saw.

"Why?" he asked as he saw the cut marks.

She shrugs not looking at him.

"Why did you do this?" he asked her again.

"I can't take it no more." she said as her tears started to fall again.

"I know. But it's ok. Everything is going to be ok." he said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"How do you know? How do you know that this won't happen again?" she asked through her tears.

"Because I won't let it happen again. You are my little sis that means I'm here for you." he said with a smile.

"So does this mean you're spending the night?" she asked as she smiled back.

"Yup, movie and popcorn." he cheered happily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At the park in one of the tallest tree, sat Inuyasha. He was thinking about what he was going to do now. He looked to the dark blue sky with stars smiling back at him as if they were mock him. The moon hide behind some clouds as a light breeze ran through the trees.

He won't go, talk to Kagome. Because he didn't want to confront her and end up scaring her more than she already was. He wasn't sure on how he would be able to help her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and tell her that she had nothing to fear.

"So why don't you tell her?" a voice in the back of his mind asked.

"I can't," he said softly to himself.

****

"Why not?"

the voice asked.

"Because. Would you just leave me alone." he said getting very annoyed at the voice.

He was afraid of what would happen if he told Kagome that he loves her. He wasn't sure on how she would reacted and what if she could never feel the same for him. What would he do if she rejected him or became fearful of him. He didn't think he would be able to handle it. So he decided to just try to be friends for now.

"Yea, we'll be friends." he said to himself.

****

"But you don't want to be just friends

." The voice said.

"Would you shut up already." he said angrily.

He looked up at the sky to get his mind off of Kagome. When he looked up he saw the moon high in the sky. He curse himself for not paying attention to the time. Sesshomaru will have a fit that he is late coming home.

So jumping out of the tree, he landed softly on then ground. At top speed, he took off down the path towards his home. Hoping that his brother won't notice his abuses.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Monday came along Miroku haven't left Kagome's side. He had spend the two night in his old room that her mom had kept for him from when he used to spend the night as a child. He was a little hesitant to let her go to school for fear of not being able to protect her if something happen.

Kagome didn't tell her mom what happen with Koga. But Kagome and Miroku both believe that she figure something was wrong. Her mom didn't push the matter. She believe that if either one of them wants to talk about it, they will come to her. And they knew that she would listen and try to help them out as best as she could.

When Monday came, Miroku hadn't left Kagome's side. He'd slept in the room that used to be his when he was a little boy and would spend the nights. He was even a little hesitant about letting her go to school. If he could have it his way she would have called in sick today. He knew that her mom wouldn't have minded as long as she caught up on all that she missed.

Kagome didn't tell her mom what happened. But Kagome and Miroku figured that her mom knew something was the matter. Her mom would wait until they came to her, though, because she didn't want to pry unless things were dangerous. And they knew that they could go to her and get help.

Miroku walked Kagome to school. They talked about what they should do after school with Sango. They knew that Sango would be upset with them because they haven't been answering her calls. Kagome learned that Sango was Miroku's girlfriend, and Kagome figured that Sango wanted to spend time with her boyfriend.

And they were right; Sango was standing outside the school waiting for them to show up. As they got closer they saw the hurt in Sango's eyes.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said with a smile.

"Hello Kagome, Miroku," Sango said with obvious forced politeness and a tight smile.

"Well, hello there my beloved Sango," Miroku said as he took her hand in his and laid a gentle kiss it.

Sango blushed as she pulled her hand away from him. Kagome put her hand over her mouth to cover her giggle as Miroku looked at Sango. Sango turned her head the other way so that she wasn't looking into Miroku's eyes. But Sango's shyness quickly disappeared as she looked over at Kagome.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked her seriously.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," Kagome said as Miroku wrapped both his arms around the girls shoulders, having Sango on his right and Kagome on his left.

"Well, shall we get to class?" he asked like a gentleman.

"We shall," the girls giggled as they walked into the school.

They walked like that until the girls got to their class. Then Miroku walked off, having a different class then the girls. The girls walked into class towards the back row. Taking their seats, Kagome turned to Sango.

"Hey Sango, you wanna do something with us after school?" Kagome asked.

"Who are us?" Sango asked, raising a brow at her.

"Miroku and me. I want to see the movie 'Meet Dave' but Miroku wants to go to the arcade. So we thought we would let you decide," Kagome told her.

"Well, I want to see the movie 'Meet Dave' too, but…can I ask you something?" Sango asked.

"Sure," said Kagome with a smile.

"How do you know Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Oh…well we used to be best friends before some stuff happened. But don't worry. Miroku is like a brother to me. He's all yours" Kagome stated, smiling when she saw relief flood over Sango's stressed form.

"Okay," Sango said as the students came into the classroom and took their seats.

Nothing special happened until lunch. Miroku had told Kagome to sit at his table. So there was Kagome, sitting between Sango and Miroku with Inuyasha sitting across from her. Kagome and Inuyasha wouldn't look at each other the whole time. They kept finding other stuff to focus their interest on, while Miroku happily talked to Sango about what had happened so far in school.

Lunch was almost over and Inuyasha was 'volunteered' to take the trash up. As Inuyasha cursed on his way to the trash cans, Sango leaned over to talk to Miroku and Kagome.

"Hey, would you mind if I ask Inuyasha to come too?" Sango asked softly.

"Why?" Miroku asked, narrowing his eyes at the back of the hanyou.

"Well, his brother left town for the week and I know he can use some company," she explained hastily.

"I don't know," Miroku said slowly as he looked over Inuyasha.

"It's fine," Kagome said.

"What?" Miroku asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"It's fine, Miroku. Plus, we can't have him home alone while we're having a good time," Kagome said playfully.

"Well, I can," Miroku said matter-of-factly, his arms crossing over his chest and a pout on his lips like a little child.

"Come on, Miroku. Please. For little old me?" Kagome pleaded like a kid trying to get more candy.

Miroku sighed. "Alright. He can come. Happy now?" Miroku asked, sounding defeated.

"Yes, very much. Thank you," Kagome said as a smile spread across her face.

Sango couldn't help but to smile at them, with Miroku acting like the big, overprotecting brother and Kagome as the younger, spoiled sister. They were funny to watch as she could tell that Kagome used to get away with a lot of stuff when they were best friends.

Just then, Inuyasha returned to the table and sat down. He looked around at his so-called friends (cough-cough, traitors, cough-cough). He saw a grumpy monk, a happy miko, and an amused demon slayer. He raised a brow at them but shook his head, not really wanting to know if it involves Miroku.

"So, what'd I miss?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing," Miroku grumbled, still pouting.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Would you like to hang out with us after school?" Sango asked.

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Go see a movie," Kagome said.

"Sure," Inuyasha replied, still not meeting Kagome's anxious gaze.

"Kay, we'll meet after school at the entrance," Kagome said.

"Okay," everyone else agreed, some grudgingly.

The bell rang and they went their separate ways. School seemed to just fly by for the four friends. Soon, it was the final bell that rang. The bell that says 'you're free'. Kagome was the first one there. She stood by a tree that wasn't far from the entrance. She was far enough to be out of the crowd but close enough to see when her friends would come out.

She didn't have to wait long before she saw someone walking towards her. That someone had a look that she didn't like. That someone was…

* * *

Please review. And take a guess who Kagome see first.

Isabella the White Tiger


	6. Movie

She backed up a couple steps when she saw Koga walking toward her, then she was rooted to the ground and she begged her feet to run. Koga looked guilty and ashamed as he felt the fear radiate off of her—because of him. Stopping a foot away from her, he brought his hand up to her cheek to caress. She tensed as soon as he raised his hand and she watched him carefully.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen," Koga said softly with regret.

"No, you're not," she said quietly.

"Yes, I am. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, gently while rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Just leave me alone," she said. Her voice shook.

He took his hand away from her cheek and grabbed her wrist. He dragged her behind the school. She tried to get him off of her, but he had a strong grip on her and wouldn't let go. She tried to yell for help but he put his hand over her mouth. When they got behind the school, where no one would hear her scream, she bit down on his hand.

"You bitch. You will pay for that," he said as he took out his knife.

She backed away from him, not wanting to turn around. For each step she took backward, he took one toward her. She tripped on something and fell down, her back to the wall. She looked everywhere to find something or someone to help her.

She found nothing as Koga brought his knife toward her. He slowly dragged the blade over her arm. He applied pressure to it so that it left a trail of blood going down her arm. She bit back a scream and held the tears back. Her body trembled as she felt him grab her to pull her up.

He then wrapped one arm around her, holding both her arms at her side while his other hand held the knife that was now moving toward her neck. Her mind raced as she prayed that somehow she could escape. She didn't want to die, especially like this. When the knife was inches away from her neck, she stomped down hard on his foot.

He let go of her as he grabbed his foot. An angry growl came from him as he put his foot down and started toward her again. She hadn't gotten that far from him and as she backed up, she knew that she wasn't going to get much farther from him with out help. She knew running would be useless because he could catch her before she took the first step.

"Bitch, you're more trouble than you're worth," he said angrily, getting ready to attack.

Just as he was about to stab her with the knife, something hit him. She fell backward and flinched as she watched something silver hit Koga. She was surprised to see Inuyasha standing in front of her when she opened her eyes. Koga recovered quickly and then went after Inuyasha. Koga threw punch after punch while Inuyasha blocked them all and threw some of his own.

The fight didn't last long as Inuyasha made the final blow that knocked Koga into the wall, hard, and to the ground, unconscious. Inuyasha stood there without a scratch, whereas Koga was badly beaten. Giving Koga one more kick for good measure, Inuyasha turned toward Kagome.

He slowly made his way over to her. She looked between Koga and Inuyasha. She kept looking back and forth between the two until Inuyasha was a few feet away, that's when she focused on Inuyasha. She wasn't sure what Inuyasha was planning on doing and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Gold met chocolate as they looked into each other eyes. Kagome's held fear in them, as Inuyasha's held hurt. It hurt him that she was afraid of him, but she couldn't help it. Inuyasha stopped a foot away and held out his hand toward her. He waited for her to take his hand, but she just sat there looking at him.

"Kagome!"

They both looked to where the voice was coming from to see Miroku running toward them. Kagome got up without the help from Inuyasha and ran to Miroku with tears in her eyes. Miroku wrapped his arms around her as soon as she was close enough to him. She cried on his shoulder as he stroked her hair, whispering words of comfort to her.

Inuyasha's hand dropped to his side as he watched, envious as Miroku comforted her. He was jealous because he thought that it should be him that comforted her, not Miroku. He was pulled away from the scene and his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking to his right, he saw Sango standing there, her expression anxious as she looked at the scene before them.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"Koga tried to kill Kagome. But I got here in time to stop him," Inuyasha said as he looked back over at Kagome.

"Do you think she's alright?" Sango asked, worried.

He never looked away from Kagome's shaking form. "I hope so," Inuyasha answered.

After a few moments, Kagome pulled away from Miroku. She smiled a small smile at him. Her eyes were red and puffy with dried tear stains on her cheeks. Miroku smiled back at her. He was glad that she hadn't gotten hurt badly. Using his thumb, Miroku wiped the tears away.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Kagome said.

Kagome turned around when she heard talking to find Inuyasha and Sango standing a little away from where she and Miroku stood. She had to look away from Inuyasha because he wore such a hurt and angry expression that she wasn't sure how she should take. That's when her eyes landed on Sango's worried expression.

Kagome walked over to Sango and linked their arms together. Kagome started to drag Sango away backward before Sango unhooked their arms and turned around. They hooked arms again and continued on their way with little giggles. Once they were out of ear shot of the guys, Sango looked at Kagome.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked seriously.

"Yeah," Kagome tried to smile.

"Do you still want to do something?" Sango asked. "'Cause if not, I understand."

"No, I still want to go. Why let one bad thing happen ruin what can be tons of fun? Unless you don't want to go," Kagome added as she looked at Sango questionably.

"No, it's just that I thought…" Sango trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, Sango. I'm fine now. But let me freshen up first before we get back to the boys," Kagome said as entered the bathroom.

Kagome splashed some cold water on her face to get rid of her red and puffy eyes and to clear the dried tears that were still on her face. She grabbed a towel and patted down her face, so as to not make it red by wiping her face. Sango let out a gasp and Kagome stopped mid-pat as she looked at Sango curiously.

"Oh my god, Kagome what happen?" Sango asked as she grabbed Kagome's arm.

Kagome looked at Sango questioningly. She followed Sango's gaze to Kagome's arm in her hand. She looked down on her arm to find it was still bleeding. Drops of blood fell from her elbow. She took some paper towels and got them wet with water before putting it on her cut. She was able to stop the bleeding in a few minutes. She looked at Sango who was awaiting an explanation, her face impatient.

"Koga did it," Kagome said, and Sango didn't need further details.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After the girls left, Miroku stomped over to Inuyasha and looked him dead in the eye.

"What the hell happened?" Miroku asked angrily.

Inuyasha explained what happen and then pointed to the unconscious wolf demon. Miroku went over to nudge Koga with his foot. When Koga didn't move, Miroku looked around until his eyes came across a bottle that was half full of water.

Miroku walked over to the bottle and picked it up. He walked back over, taking off the cap. Once he was by Koga, he dumped the water onto Koga's face. Koga woke with a start as he looked around to remember what happen.

Miroku had him in a head lock before either of the other two knew what had happened. To everyone's surprise, Koga couldn't get out of Miroku's hold. Miroku tightened his hold on Koga as he started talk.

"This is your only warning," Miroku said dangerously. "Leave Kagome alone or you won't live to see another day."

"What's it to you what happens to her?" Koga asked.

"That's none of your concern. But it would be wise to heed my warning," Miroku said.

"Yeah, right." Koga said.

With that, Miroku was off of Koga and in a blink of an eye punched Koga in the head. Koga was knocked unconscious again. Miroku than turned toward Inuyasha, the look in his eyes was dead serious.

"That goes for you too," Miroku said.

Inuyasha stood there, kind of shocked at what had just happened. Inuyasha snapped out of it when he saw Miroku walking the way that the girls had gone. Inuyasha followed quietly behind him. The boys met the girls in the hallway. Miroku looked over Kagome with a worried expression, which she returned with a smile. Miroku walked in between the girls and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"Are you two ready to go?" Miroku questioned with a smile.

"Yes," they both said at the same time.

Inuyasha was going to walk next to Kagome, but he caught Miroku's eye and realized that seemed to promise a painful death. So he decided it was wise to walk next to Sango. Sango gave him a tentative look and he motioned to Miroku.

Sango looked over at Miroku who was too busy giving Inuyasha a death glare to notice her staring at him. She looked over toward Kagome, who looked like she was too in her own little world to notice anything else going on.

Sango gave a small sigh at this, which earned her an odd look from Miroku. She smiled nervously at him as they continued on their way. At the theater, Inuyasha was in line with Kagome to get some snacks for the movie as Sango and Miroku went to get the tickets.

Inuyasha was about to pay for the food when Miroku came out of no where, standing in between Inuyasha and Kagome, and paid for the snacks. Kagome grabbed the snacks and passed them out to the other three. With snacks in hand, they went to find their seats.

Inuyasha was once again walking by Sango as Miroku kept shooting death glares at him. Inuyasha gave a small sigh as he tried to think of a way to get close to Kagome with out having Miroku breathing down his neck.

They found seats in the middle. They sat in this order: first Inuyasha, then Sango, next Miroku, and last Kagome. Sango had a problem with the seating arrangement because how was she going to be hook up Inuyasha with Kagome when he couldn't even be near her. She had to think of a good plan to get the boys to switch places. She was glad that they had chose a horror since the movie that they wanted to see was all sold out, though Sango didn't like bloody movies.

"Miroku," Sango whispered to him.

"Yes, Sango?" he whispered back.

"Can you switch with Inuyasha?" Sango asked sweetly.

"Why would I do that?" Miroku asked, eyeing the hanyou.

"'Cause I don't like scary movies and if I get scared I want to use you as my safeguard," she said.

"You can. I'm sitting next to you," he said with a brow raised.

"No, I can't. Because I go to my right and you are on my left. But if you want me to use Inuyasha…," she said with a shrug.

Miroku thought this over. It seemed that either way he lost. Because if he switched seats, Inuyasha will be close to Kagome without him there to protect her. But if he didn't switch seats then Sango would be on Inuyasha for most of the movie.

It seemed to him that the problem lay with the hanyou. If Inuyasha wasn't there then he wouldn't be put into this predicament. That's when Miroku got an idea.

"Why don't you switch seats with me?" he asked her with a grin.

"I can't because I got all the food on me. It would be easier if you and Inuyasha just switched seats," she said, thinking up an excuse on the spot.

With a sigh of defeat, Miroku agreed. He knew that he wasn't going to win this one. When he got up he noticed the big smile on Sango's face. With another sigh he told Inuyasha to switch seats with him. Inuyasha rose at brow at him which earned him a glare from Miroku. Inuyasha quickly got up and took the seat that Miroku had previously been in.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha oddly but he just shrugged his shoulder with a look of confusion. Kagome giggled when she looked over at the couple. Miroku was pouting as Sango had on a triumphant smile on her face. She knew that both of them where up to no good.

Halfway through the movie, both girls were clinging to the guys' arms. Sango was basically in Miroku's lap with her head buried into his chest, trying to hide from all the blood that was on the screen. Kagome was leaning over the armrest as she hid her face with Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha looked over to Miroku to find that he had found another way to keep Sango from being scared. Inuyasha smirked as he looked back down at the girl hiding behind his arm. Now would be the best time to ask her out while Miroku was busy.

"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha whisper in her ear.

He got a muffled "what."

"Would you like to have dinner at my house tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure," was Kagome's muffled answer after a few minutes in silence.

Just then, they heard a girl on the screen yell and heard the sickening sound of her falling to the floor, dead. That was all it took for Kagome to hide her face again.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After the movies, they stood up to stretch before leaving. But while stretching, Miroku's hand wandered over to Sango's butt, which resulted with Miroku getting slapped by his girlfriend. Inuyasha had a big smile on his face while Kagome giggled at the couple.

Once they were out of the theater, Kagome linked her arm with Miroku and stopped walking. Miroku looked at her with his head tilted to the side. It took a little while before Inuyasha and Sango stopped to look behind them. Kagome motioned for them to continue and she waited till they were a little farther away. At a good distance, she turned to Miroku with a sly smirk.

"Hey, why don't you do something with Sango tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I thought that we could hang out again," Miroku answered carefully as he studied her.

"No, I mean just you and Sango," Kagome said.

"What? Why?" Miroku asked, looking at Kagome as if she was crazy.

"Well, I think that maybe Sango would like to spend time with you alone," Kagome replied.

"But are you going to be alright? Because I'm sure she'll understand," Miroku said seriously.

"Miroku, I will be fine. And I know that she wouldn't mind. But that doesn't mean she likes it," Kagome said, leaving out of the part about going to Inuyasha's.

"Okay, but if anything happens, you call me," Miroku said with no room to question.

"You know I will. I will be fine," Kagome reassured again.

She hooked Miroku's arm with hers as they went to catch up with the others. When they caught up, Miroku hooked his arm with Sango's and Kagome linked arms with Inuyasha, much to Miroku's irritation. The four walked home like that.

On the way to their houses, Miroku asked Sango out for tomorrow. Miroku had asked Kagome what she was doing tomorrow and she had told him that she didn't know yet. But they all knew that Kagome was going to be with Inuyasha…well, all but Miroku, and no one was willing to tell him that.

Sango's house was the first to come up. Miroku walked Sango to the door as Inuyasha and Kagome waited on the sidewalk. Miroku kissed Sango goodnight and then walked back to the others. It was silence as they walked toward Miroku's house. When they were standing outside of Miroku's house, Miroku was torn between going home and continuing with them. Kagome made the choice easier for him as she pushed him through the door.

"Call me when you get home or if something happens," Miroku yelled after her.

"Yes, Mommy," she called back with a short laugh.

"I'm serious," Miroku yelled.

"I know," she shouted back.

With that, she met Inuyasha on the sidewalk and they continued on their way. It was silent for a little while, as they were both lost in thought. Inuyasha was happy that he was able to spend some time with her alone. While Kagome was thinking of how Miroku going to kill her if he found out that she was planning to spend time with Inuyasha without him there…

She shuddered at the thought. But then her thoughts brought her to Inuyasha. She figured he couldn't be that bad if Sango was trying to hook her up with him. Yes, she knew what Sango did at the movies. She just couldn't believe that Miroku fell for it. She was a little happy, though, that Sango did do that. She wanted to get to know Inuyasha better. Just then they walked by Inuyasha's house.

"So what's up with Miroku?" Inuyasha questioned.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I've never seen him act this protective before. Not even with Sango," he said.

"Oh, that. It's just what big brothers do, I guess," she said with a shrug.

"Are you telling me that Miroku is your brother?" Inuyasha asked, shocked.

"Well, not really. See, Miroku and I used to be best friends when we were little. And Miroku always took the part of the big brother towards me," she explained.

"Are you sure he doesn't want more?" he asked.

"Yup, he's totally in love with Sango," she said with a smile.

"Then why is he more protective of you than Sango?" he asked, trying to understand.

"I think it's because Miroku knows that Sango can take care of herself and if she has a problem, she goes straight to him for help. Whereas me, he thinks that I can't protect myself and I am known for do things with out thinking them through…," she said, thoughtful.

"Alright. That makes sense," he said.

She shrugged and they continued walking. They came to her house and Inuyasha walked her to the door.

"Did you want to come over to my house after school?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Okay, but I have to apologize for my brother," he said with a smirk.

"Do I want to know?" she questioned.

"You'll see tomorrow. 'Night," he said as he turned to leave.

"Goodnight," she called after him, and went into the house.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.

Isabella the White Tiger


	7. The cause

The next day at school, Miroku kept bugging Kagome about what she was going to do after school while Kagome tried with all her might to avoid him. She would have succeeded if it weren't for the fact that they shared a class together and that class happened to be study hall and his seat was right next to her.

"Why won't you answer me?" he questioned, frustrated.

"'Cause I have nothing planned. You worry more than Mom," she said with a small sigh.

"You know that I worry about you. And if your mom knew, you know she would be worse than me. So don't give me that," he said.

"So what do you have planned for you and Sango?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"The fair is in town, so I thought that I would take her there and then to dinner," he answered thoughtfully.

"Sounds like fun," she said.

The rest of the day flew by. When the last bell rang, everyone rushed out of class happily to get out of the mental prison they called a school. Kagome met Inuyasha at his locker. Waiting until most of the student had left, they took another exit, just to make sure that they wouldn't run into Miroku as they walked to Inuyasha's house.

The walk to Inuyasha's house was quiet, as neither knew what to say. But they were both glad that he didn't live to far from school, and it didn't take long to reach his house. Once they made it to his house, they stood outside for a few moments. Kagome was looking over the house as Inuyasha was nervous about what she would think of his family.

"Ready?" she asked, noticing his hesitation.

With a deep breath from Inuyasha and a small giggle from Kagome, they made their way to the front door. Once they entered the house and walked into the living room, they were greeted by a tall man that looked a lot like Inuyasha. The man was a little taller than Inuyasha with longer silver hair. He had cold golden eyes and he had a crescent moon on his forehead with two stripes on each of his cheeks.

"Sesshomaru, this is Kagome. Kagome this is my brother Sesshomaru," Inuyasha introduced, somewhat grudgingly.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Kagome said with a smile.

Sesshomaru looked at her with a brow raised before taking a seat and picking up the paper to finish reading it. Kagome stood there, unsure of what to do as she shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze as she turned to look at him.

"I did say sorry ahead of time," he reminded her softly with a small smile.

"It's alright." She returned his smile.

"Well, Rin is in the kitchen. Rin is Sesshomaru's mate. I don't know if you want to sit in here with Sesshomaru, meet Rin, or we can do something else…," he said.

"How about meeting Rin?" she suggested.

Inuyasha led Kagome to the kitchen where they found Rin working around the kitchen, humming to herself as she prepared dinner. She was a little shorter than Kagome but looked a little older by a year or two. Her shoulder-length black hair was pulled up into a side ponytail away from her dark eyes. When Rin saw them, the smile on her face grew as she walked over to them.

"Hi, Inuyasha," Rin greeted him and then turned to Kagome, "And you must be Kagome, it's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Rin," Kagome said with a smile.

"Hey Rin. Do you mind if we hang out here?" Inuyasha asked with a pleading look. "Sesshomaru is in the living room reading."

"Sure, but you should try to get along with him once in a while," Rin scolded lightly, sighing.

"So, Rin, do you need help?" Kagome questioned after a short silence as she walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

"Sure, if you don't mind. Could you cut these up?" Rin asked, handing her some vegetables with a knife.

Smiling, Kagome helped Rin finish preparing dinner as Inuyasha sat at the counter watching the two as they chatted and occasionally threw a towel around at each other. When the food was almost ready, the girls volunteered him to set the table. Once everything was set up and the food was in place, Rin went to get Sesshomaru from the living room.

Now they all sat around the table piling food on their plates. The only sound that could be heard was the clinking of silverware against porcelain and the loud ticking of the clock. The silence was comfortable and welcome at the moment as they all got ready to eat. Once they started to eat, Sesshomaru started the conversation.

"So, Kagome, I see that my brother was finally able to talk to you," Sesshomaru stated as he glanced at her, his tone emotionless.

Kagome raised her eyebrows as Inuyasha and Rin said, "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha nearly growled it while Rin's tone was chiding. Inuyasha was unable to hide the light pink blush that now colored his face.

"I suppose so," Kagome said through barely contained giggles.

The rest of the dinner was interesting, to say the least. Sesshomaru had picked on Inuyasha through the whole thing while getting yelled at by Rin and growling could be heard from Inuyasha. Kagome, on the other hand, was trying her hardest not to laugh at the whole thing. It was just too funny.

Once they were done eating, Rin dragged Sesshomaru into the kitchen to help with the dishes while Inuyasha and Kagome went into the living room. Inuyasha showed her where the movies were and she picked out the movie _50 First Dates_. They sat on the couch.

At the end of the movie, Inuyasha walked her home. So there they are. Standing on Kagome's porch. Neither was sure what they should do. But Inuyasha figured he would wait on the porch until she entered her house so that he knew she was safe in her house.

Kagome, in contrast, couldn't decide if she wanted to run into the house or kiss him. She was leaning toward the latter. So with the last of her currently microscopic courage, she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek before whispering a quick goodnight and went into the house with a red face.

After a few moments, she still didn't hear movement outside, which meant that he was still outside her door. So, as curiosity took over her, she looked over the window to see Inuyasha with a silly smile on his face, touching his cheek lightly. Kagome jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Is he still out there?" her mom asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered her in a whisper.

"Well, you should invite him in," her mom said with a smile.

"No, that's alright," Kagome said quickly. "Let's just leave him."

"Okay, dear," her mom chuckled, leaving Kagome to continue her nervous staring.

When she looked out the window again, Inuyasha was gone. As she went up to her room, her cell phone started to ring. She knew who it was even before she looked. Once she made it safely to her room, she answered.

"You kill them. We grill them. Joe speaking," she answered as she sat down on her bed.

"Ha ha, very funny, Kagome," Miroku's voice answered her.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

"Just checking to make sure you didn't get into any trouble," he said, the paused before continuing. "You didn't, right?"

"Nope, none that I know of," she answered thoughtfully.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later. Sango's back."

"Is that Kagome? Can't you leave the poor girl alone?" she heard Sango say to Miroku as he hung up.

Tossing her phone to the side, she got up to take a shower before going to bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Wednesday, Kagome found herself waiting for the final bell to ring. Miroku has been bugging her about what she had done the day before as she kept trying to direct the conversation back to how his date went. She was glad to find out that they had a good time.

When the bell finally rang to let them go home, Kagome was the first one out of the room. Wanting to get home right away so that she could start on her pile of homework, she headed toward the exit. Once the exit was in sight she saw Inuyasha standing there. Trying to sneak past him so that she didn't have to face him, which she wasn't sure she could after the kiss even though it was only on the cheek.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha shouted across the hall.

Sighing, she turned around to go talk to him. When she reached him, she gave a small smile. Just as she was about to say something, she had cut off by a growl. Turning around, she saw Koga standing behind her. Instantly, she ran behind Inuyasha as Koga moved closer to them.

"What do you want, fleabag?" Inuyasha demanded with a growl of his own.

"I got a score to settle with you, mutt," Koga said angrily.

"Don't make me laugh. You're nothing but a wimpy wolf," Inuyasha said cockily.

"Prove that you can beat me," Koga challenged, "_half-breed_."

"You're on, dog breath," Inuyasha said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Then get ready, loser," Koga said as he lunged at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way. They landed a distance away as Koga quickly turned to face them as inuyasha and Kagome ran out the building. Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind a nearby tree when he saw Koga came running at them. Koga was going to tackle him, but Inuyasha jumped over him and kicked his back, which made Koga stumble forward and fall face-first towards the ground. He caught himself roughly with his hands before the pavement reached his face.

"What is your problem?" Inuyasha asked with a growl.

"You. If weren't for you, I could have completed my mission and got my reward without all this extra bullshit," Koga said, irritated, as he stood back up to fight.

"What _mission_?" Inuyasha questioned, trying to find out all that he could from the stupid demon that didn't know when to shut up.

"The one that Naraku sent me on," Koga said, not realizing it was far past time to _shut the hell up_. "The one where I kill Kagome to get the jewel." Kagome gasped. He launched himself at Inuyasha again.

"You little shit." All attention was brought to where they heard the male's voice.

Looking behind Koga, Miroku stood there, pissed off at what he'd just heard. In a blink of an eye, Miroku was standing in front of Koga In another blink, he had Koga by the throat. Sapphire eyes darken as they stared at their prey, waiting for him to give him a reason not to end it right there. Koga made feeble attempts to loosen Miroku's grip from his neck.

"Why does Naraku what Kagome dead?" Miroku growled, not loosing his grip even ever-so-slightly.

"I don't know," Koga gasped. "He just told me if I did it that I could get what I desire." Her continued to struggle against Miroku's fierce grip.

"_Where is he_?" Miroku demanded as Inuyasha tried to usher Kagome away from a scene she really shouldn't see.

Koga whispered something to Miroku before something flew through the air and hit Koga in the back. Koga fell slack into Miroku's grip. Dropping the dead weight of the wolf, they all looked around for where the dart, which now stuck out of Koga's back, had come from.

With a quick nod, Inuyasha picked Kagome up and ran from the school. Miroku was hot on his heels and soon took the lead and led them to Kagome's house. They stopped in front of the door. Kagome opened the door and went through, expecting the boys to follow her, but they remained on the porch.

"Aren't you coming in?" Kagome asked them with her head tilted in confusion.

"Not yet. But you go ahead, we'll be a moment," Miroku said with a smile.

"Okay…," she said, unsure of what was going on, but she shrugged it off as she entered the house.

"So, I take it you're going after Naraku," Inuyasha stated once the door clicked shut.

"What's it to you?" Miroku asked with a brow raised.

"I'll come to help kick his ass," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Nope, I rather have you here with Kagome," Miroku said seriously.

"I thought you didn't like me," Inuyasha said inquiringly.

"Well, you prove not to be much of a threat. Anyway, you were still going to see her even without my permission," Miroku said with a knowing smirk.

"_Permission_?" Inuyasha repeated incredulously.

"It's okay," Miroku went on, as if he hadn't spoken. "Just don't hurt her."

"I won't hurt her," Inuyasha said with angry seriousness.

"Good, now get in there. Tell her I will be by later," Miroku said as he took his leave.

Inuyasha walked into the house to find Kagome in the kitchen making some Ramen. Taking a sat at the small table, he watched her as she got out three bowls and then went back to stir the noodles. Inuyasha quietly walked over to her and took the third bowl to put it away. Once the bowl was back in the cabinet, he took his sit back at the table.

"Now why did you do that, Inuyasha?" she asked without turning around.

"Miroku said he had to go. So it's just the two of us," he told her with a smirk.

"Oh really?" she asked as she whirled to face him.

"Yup. Said we can't sneak around anymore," he said with a soft chuckle.

"Hm." She became thoughtful. "And here I thought he would surely kill you for it."

* * *

Well, here is the second to last chapter. Yes, sadly there is only one more chapter to go. And I got to say it again, I don't own Inuyasha and friends. Happy Thanksgiving.

~Isabella the White Tiger


	8. Late night call

Inuyasha spent the rest of the day with Kagome. They talked about anything they could think of and watched a few movies. Kagome's mom had come home after they were done eating. Kagome introduced Inuyasha to her mom and they had a friendly chat. Of course, Kagome's mom couldn't help but to bring up a few embarrassing moments from her childhood. Like when she was two, how she could dig into a box of Cracker Jacks and somehow become covered in the popcorn with one suck right on her nose.

During those moments, Kagome chose to hide her face in her hands as she tried once again to lead the conversation anywhere else. But now it was getting late. Inuyasha was about to leave the house at eleven, when Kagome stopped because of her phone ringing. Fear overtook her as she reached for her phone. She had no clue why she was so afraid. But she got the answer when she looked to see Miroku calling and answered the phone.

"Hello, Miroku?" she asked only to be met with silence.

"Hello? Miroku, are you there?" she questioned as she heard a ragged breath on the other line.

"This is NOT funny, Miroku," she said, getting more worried by the second.

"Ka…go…me…" a weak whisper seemed to blow through the line to her.

There was something about the voice and how he said her name that had Kagome in a full panic.

"Miroku? What's wrong? Where are you?" The questions flew out as she tried desperately to calm down.

Inuyasha was just about ready to take the phone from her, to see if he could find out what happened, but just as he reached for it, the line went dead. Slowly Kagome pulled it from her ear and then hit the speed dial to call him back. Instead of the ringing it went straight to voice mail. As she heard Miroku's voice mail, the phone slipped from her hand and fell onto the floor.

As the phone crash onto the floor, Kagome soon followed. Wrapping his arms around her, Inuyasha was able to catch her, but instead of holding her up, he sank to the ground with her. Tears rolled down her face as she clung to Inuyasha, her fist holding tightly to his shirt as she buried her face into her chest, where all her tears seemed to collect.

Ignoring his now-wet shirt, he tried his best to comfort the distressed girl, while her mind raced, coming up with thousands of possible explanations and every one even more horrible than the previous one. Taking a deep breath, she took comfort from Inuyasha and she was able to stop the tears.

"We have to find him," Kagome said just a little above a whisper.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Inuyasha asked softly in her ear.

"Yes," she said as she pulled away from him to look into his eyes.

With a slight nod, he helped her to her feet. Grabbing his hand, Kagome walked to the front door and took the keys from the wall. Inuyasha looked at her questioningly before following her out to an old red convertible.

"Do you have your license?" she questioned before going to a side of the car.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, looking at her oddly.

"You're driving," she stated, handing him the keys and then going to the passenger's side.

Watching her get into the car, he shook his head as he opened the door of the driver's side and got in. Once in, he looked at her.

"So where are we going?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure. Did Miroku tell you were he was going?" she inquired thoughtfully.

"Yeah, so I guess we check that place out first," he said as he started the car.

Sitting back, Kagome didn't ask where Miroku had gone to. She just hoped he was okay. The phone call really did scare the daylights out of her. Plus Inuyasha seemed so sure of where they were going. She felt like she could trust him.

Looking out the window, she watched as the scenery change from houses and sidewalks to dirt roads and trees. They seemed to enter the woods that were near the city. A little farther into the woods, she couldn't see very well. The only light was by the headlights, but Inuyasha seem to know where he was going and so far didn't hit anything.

They traveled about a half hour in silence, before Inuyasha pulled the car over. Looking at him in confusion, he got out of the car in a hurry without looking at her. Quickly, she followed after him, trying to figure out what he was doing. Looking at where she saw him staring, she saw a lump in the middle of the road.

Not being able to make out what it was, she was wary of going near it. But Inuyasha just picked up his pace so that he could get to what was laying on the ground. With a deep breath to calm her nerves, she followed closely behind him. Once they were a few feet from the lump on the ground, she saw it move a little.

Whatever it was, it was still alive. Sneaking back behind Inuyasha, they continue forward. When there was a foot between them and the lump on the ground, Kagome could make out what it was. She let out a rigid gasp as she saw Miroku lying on the ground.

There was a trail of blood on the ground that came from his open wounds. Inuyasha helped him to stand and once Miroku was on his feet, Inuyasha wrapped the injured boy's arm around his neck, while Kagome took Miroku's other arm and together they helped the injured boy to the car.

Inuyasha and Kagome eased Miroku into the back seat and then Kagome went in, to make sure that he doesn't hurt himself worse. Inuyasha took the wheel and started the car. Kagome didn't know what to do as she prayed to the heavens that he would stay breathing. Inuyasha drove over the speed limit to get to the nearest hospital as fast as he could. It didn't take long for them to get there.

Once Inuyasha parked the car, they helped Miroku out of the back. Together they dragged Miroku into the hospital. As soon as the nurse saw the boy in their arms, she rushed over with a cot. Carefully, they place Miroku down on it and the nurse wheeled him away.

"I'll call Sango. Are you going to be alright?" Inuyasha asked, placing his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah," she said as she sat down without looking at him.

With one more look, he left to go call Sango. Kagome sat on the chair with her head down. Tears stream down her face as she prayed that Miroku would make it through this. She couldn't help feeling guilty. She bet that she was the reason that Miroku was like this. It was all because he was trying to protect her. What was she going to do if he didn't make it? How was she going to face Sango?

She didn't know. With thoughts and questions plaguing her mind, she didn't hear anything around her. Too deep in wishing that Miroku wouldn't die and trying to clear the thoughts and questions, she missed a person coming up behind her. She jumped a good five inches off her seat when a hand land on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Inuyasha looking at her with a small smile.

"Sango and your mom are on the way," Inuyasha said as he took a seat next to Kagome.

The girl nodded her head and was about to get lost into her thoughts again, when she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her into someone's lap. Instantly she froze at the contact and was about to struggle, but then she heard a soft whisper in her ear tell her to get some sleep. Relaxing in the position, Inuyasha could feel her fall into a light sleep.

They were woken an hour later to Sango shaking them awake. Looking at her, they could tell that Sango had been crying by her red and swollen eyes. Kagome's mom was going to ask a question, but the doctor stepped over to them. All heads turned toward the doctor as they all held their breath and waited for the news on Miroku.

"Well, it seems like the young man was very lucky. We were able to stable him, though he suffered quite some damage, he should be just fine in a couple of months. But, for now, you can all go in and see him. We would like to keep him over night and he can be free to go tomorrow." The doctor ended with a smile as he gave them Miroku's room number.

They all rush off to see him. When they got to his door, all of them entered but Kagome. She stood outside his door. For some reason, she couldn't get herself to go through the door. The thoughts of what could have happened were still in her head. The guilt of the situation was so much that she couldn't even take one step into the room.

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome hadn't come in. Not wasting anytime, he back-tracked to the door and stood outside with Kagome. Putting one hand on her shoulder, he waited for her to look at him. Once she did, he could see the sadness in her eyes. Pulling her into a hug, he felt her grip onto his shirt and knew that she was trying to hold back her tears.

"What's wrong?" he whispered softly in her ear as she tightened her grip.

"I can't go in there." She spoke in a whisper, but he heard it all the same.

"Why?" he asked as he took his right hand from her waist and brought it up to her face to make her look at him.

"It's my fault he's here in the first place," she said as she looked at him with guilty tears running down her face.

"You know it's not your fault. He did it because he loves you. And don't you think that he would be upset to know that you don't even want to see him?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to comfort the girl in his arms.

"You're right. But…but could you come with me?" she asked.

"I'll always be there for you," he whispered tenderly in her ear.

With a small smile, he pulled away from her, but he didn't let go of her hand. His other hand went up to her face to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. Once he was able to get a small smile back, they headed into the room to find Miroku already awake. The smile on the injured boy's face grew when he saw his little sister.

"What took you so long?" Miroku asked.

Kagome didn't answer as she let go of Inuyasha's hand and rushed to Miroku. Practically throwing herself onto him, Kagome hugged Miroku tightly as if he would disappear any second and tears streamed down her cheeks. Sango decided to go get something to eat for all of them with the help of Kagome's mom and Inuyasha.

Once Miroku was alone with Kagome, he pulled her a little away from her. A smile came to his face as he looked at her and a smile slowly came onto her face. Wincing as he sat up, he couldn't help being happy right now. Even though he was in the hospital and has suffered some injures, he had finally gotten rid of the main problem with his sister's life and she had found a guy that would take care of her. Plus he was planning on something else as soon as he was able to go out again.

"Sorry," Kagome said softly.

"What ever for?" Miroku asked, confused.

"If it weren't for me, then you wouldn't be here," Kagome said, looking away.

"Kagome, look at me," Miroku said firmly but softly as he waited for her to comply. She finally did.

"Even if I didn't do what I did, I know a certain hanyou that would have done it instead," Miroku said with a knowing smile.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, baffled.

"I'm saying that I think Inuyasha would be good for you," Miroku said with a small chuckle at her disbelief.

"As for me…well I do believe I'm going to ask my beloved Sango to marry me at the end of the school year."

XxXxXxXxXx

After they were done visiting Miroku, they all left except Sango. When they got to Kagome's house, her mom went in while Inuyasha and Kagome sat down on the porch. They watched the sunrise together with a peacefulness surrounding them like a bubble.

"So, I was wondering if…maybe…you would be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked nervously, breaking the silence that surrounded them.

"Of course," Kagome said calmly with a smile on her face.

"Cool, so how about I pick you up tonight for dinner and a movie?" he asked as relief washed over him.

"Sure, that would be nice," she said.

With that, they went separate ways to go home and to get some sleep. That night Kagome had a dream of a beautiful woman in a white dress with silver leaves on it. Stunning silver wings, coming out of her back, and look a lot like porcelain. She had long, flowing white-blond hair and astonishing aqua eyes. She had a smile on her full red lips as Kagome fell to her knees before her.

"You have been through much, my child," the woman said in a voice that sounded like a melody as she seem to float over to the kneeling girl.

"But now, my child, it is time for peace," she continued. "Live a happy life." She knelt to take Kagome's hand and help her stand.

With a smile, Kagome thanked her. In the next moment, she awoke with the smile still on her face.

Now, she knew she would never, ever be alone.

* * *

There you have it. The end of the story. I hope you all like. And if you could be so kind as to hit the blue button and drop off a revei.

Isabella the White Tiger


End file.
